lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Lacee Monson
Lacee Monson Child of Leto (This Character Belongs to Lenobia) Personality - History Lacee Monson’s father, Jackson met Leto through one of Jackson’s friends, and Leto’s current lover. Though Leto left him for Jackson. And out of the relationships Leto was in, Jackson was one of the best ones. Not long after they got together, Leto was pregnant with Lacee. Leto told Jackson her name was Lindsay-Edith Tanith Orlinious. She tried to give him a clue at who she was; L.E.T.O. But Jackson thought nothing of the name. He was just happy they would have a daughter together. So, when Leto gave birth to Lacee, she finally told Jackson the truth about her, and who she was. And it all finally made sense to him. He knew she would have to leave in ten days. And he was okay with it. What he was not okay with was that his daughter would be half-titan. So, he made a plan. And as Leto disappeared, he put it into action. He wrote a book about the titaness. About his daughter he had with the titaness. It was a hit. Between Lacee’s birth and Lacee’s fourteenth birthday, he made millions. Then, he dropped out of the literature business after writing around forty-two books about Leto and all the other Olympians he came across while raising Lacee. So, he went to step-two, the step it took him fourteen years to put to action. He packed up his whole entire life in New York and decided to “Move” to Maine. So he got onto a plane with Lacee and flew half-way there. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, really, he sky-dived from the plane with the pilot. That’s when the plane went down. The plane crashed with Laceye inside. Though this was Jackson’s plan. He would become a millionaire, go to on a plane-trip, abandon the plane, make the plane crash, killing Lacey in a freak-accident. But it didn’t work that way. Lacee barely survived, but she did. She made the crash. But according to news papers around the world, the author who wrote Leto’s Chronicles, By the Fates, and Fate of Lindsay-Edith had died along with the pilot and two other unnamed fliers. But only Lacee was hurt. But she only stayed in the hospital for three weeks. Then, her memory swiped, she started a new life in Maine. She soon became a fan of Jackson Monson’s writing. Though instead of a fiction-tale that would never happen in one’s wildest dreams, she found something that was so strange to her. All of Jackson Monson’s books included a girl named Macee. Macee is the daughter of the main character and the daughter of a woman named Lindsay-Edith Tanith O. The main character goes insane after Lindsay-Edith leaves; He starts to plan to kill his own daughter. After reading all of his books, her memory comes back. Before anything could happen, Leto showed her to camp. She still hates her father for planning on and almost meaningly killing her. After leaving her, Jackson started a new life in Michigan as Ethan Monson with a new wife and two sons. |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #555555;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #555555;"| |} Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities *Are stronger during the day in the light *Able to make things invisible *Able to see things that are invisible Trivia Trivia -